


We Have Something Beautiful

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Moon, Outer Space, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony takes Steve on a trip to the Moon.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836148
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	We Have Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Ending and Beggining [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027459) by [papoula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papoula/pseuds/papoula). 



> **Code Name:** Winghead ~ (Round 1)

Tony found Steve on the balcony staring out into the night sky. “It’s beautiful. Isn’t it?” he says, announcing his presence.

“Yeah” Steve replies, his lips twitch up in a small smile.

“Mind if I join?” he asks, taking a small step forward.

“Not at all”

Tony walks over to where Steve was leaning against the balcony railing. He lays his hand over Steve’s and presses a small kiss to his cheek.

A comfortable silence falls over them as the watch the stars, their shoulders brushing occasionally.

“When I was little I dreamed of being an astronaut.” Steve said after a while, breaking the silence.

“Really?” Tony asks, giving Steve a smile.

“Yeah. I knew I never would have been able to do it. I was always too sick” Steve says, laughing softly. “But it was nice to dream, you know?”

Tony drummed his fingers against the railing silently. “But what if it didn’t have to be a dream? Sort of?” he asks.

Steve turns, giving him a questioning look. “What do you mean, Tony?”

“Why don’t we visit the Moon? Together” He says.

“No, Tony. We can’t. I mean-” Steve pulls back slightly, but not far, removing his hand from underneath Tony’s.

“Why can’t we?” Tony asks softly. “Are you worried about time? Because we can make it a short trip.” Tony rests his hand on Steve’s shoulder, giving it a small, comforting squeeze.

“No. No-… it’s just…” Steve makes a weak gesture to the sky. “I mean, it’s _the Moon_ , Tony”

“And? I’m the Governor of the Moon” Tony says.

“What? Are you serious?” Steve asks, eyes wide, looking slightly horrified.

“Completely.” Tony says. “It’s a long story. But I _am_ the Governor of a small city on the Moon called Tranquility Gulch. It was a research centre, then it was kind of abandoned, then it was a tourist destination. Funny, but not a lot of people go to the Moon for vacations so it is fairly quiet there”

Steve sighs, shooting a longing glance at the Moon. “I suppose it would be nice to go to space for a reason other than some world ending disaster.”

Tony can’t help the smile the takes over his face. “Is that a yes?” he asks.

“Yeah, okay” the man says.

Tony takes Steve’s hand and leads him to the hanger.

“Don’t I need to change?” Steve asks. “Like, put on something warmer?”

“No, you’re fine. Tranquility Gulch is environmentally controlled. It’s a little cool, but it’s not cold.” Tony says. “Breathable air and everything. It is a tourist destination after all”

“So when were you going to tell me you were Governor of the Moon?” Steve asks as they board one of the shuttles.

“It kind of slipped my mind.” Tony says.

Steve laughs. “How does something like _that_ slip your mind?”

“You know the lives we lead.” Tony says with a small shrug.

The trip to the Moon didn’t take all that time, Tony’s tech propelling them fast though space. Tony puts the shuttle on Autopilot and joins Steve in the back. They watch a movie to pass the time. All in all it takes three to four hours to reach the Moon.

When they land at Tranquility Gulch they descend the shuttle’s ramp, hand in hand.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how beautiful this is” Steve says, looking over at the Earth.

Steve looks so young, smiling the way he is, all the hard lines of his face softening slightly. It was a side of Steve that was rarely shown to others, a Steve reserved mainly for Tony. Softer, kinder, more vulnerable and young. A part of Steve not as touched by war and grief, who gave his heart so freely to Tony. The man was beautiful, smiling in the soft glow of the Moon, eyes full of awe as he takes in the view.

“Yeah” Tony whispers softly. A great idea comes to mind. “Let’s visit the low gravity area” he says, tugging Steve along by the hand.

Steve turns to him, grinning brightly. “There’s a low gravity area?”

“A lot of people come to the Moon just to jump around” Tony explains. “But low gravity has some poor effects on the human body when exposed to it long term. So there’s a low gravity area for people to play around it separate from the main area. Come on, it’s fun. Trust me”

They catch a small transport to the low gravity area. Tony points out some of the more interesting buildings to Steve. It's takes only a few short moments to reach their destination.

The low gravity area is a small dome sectioned off from the rest of the city. The air is cooler.

“Be careful, moving around in hear can tend to send up a fair amount of dust” Tony warns. “Try not to breath to much of it in, it’s fairly abrasive.”

Steve nods and steps out in to the space. He gives a small jump, rising a few feet into the air before landing softly. A small cloud of dust rises around his feet. The man lets out a pleased laugh, jumping higher.

Tony masks his mouth and nose with the suit, before stepping out to join Steve. His heart warm and full as he listens to Steve’s joyful laughter.

He catches up with Steve and takes his hand. Steve gives him a curious look. With a small tug, Steve falls closer to him. He wraps an arm around Steve’s waist and gently rocks them side to side.

Steve eyes flash with understanding and he lays his hands on Tony’s shoulders, following Tony’s lead in the dance. “Was this you plan?”

“Maybe” Tony says.

As they dance dust rises up around them, shimmering lightly in the air. It was like dancing through a mist. Like dancing across the sky. Every movement felt light, raising them into the air, it was like dancing in a dream.

Steve raises his right hand to Tony’s neck, gently cradling his head. His cool fingers playing with the hair at the base of his skull.

Tony comes to a stop, his feet landing on the ground gently. He retracts the mask. “Steve?” he whispers after a pause.

Steve smiles softly at him and leans forward, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Tony pulls Steve closer against his chest. The man’s lips are cold, chapped and slightly dusty, but he can taste the warm smile on Steve’s lips. Tony laughs softly and pulls back. He gently cups Steve’s cheeks in his hands, caressing them with his thumbs.

“I love you” Steve says.

“I love you too” Tony says, leaning in in for another kiss. He leads them back into another dance.

They sway softly under the stars, beneath the soft glow of space.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, [yes, Tony Stark was Governor of the Moon](https://i.imgur.com/rVaYuAq.png) at some point in 616.
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
